


The Power of Chocolate

by ALPHAwolf



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Oneshot, Short, happy end, symbrock, veddie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: How Eddie gets Venom back(Post explosion, pre wrap up scene)
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 3
Kudos: 218





	The Power of Chocolate

Traffic rushed by as Eddie sat on the bay, shoes just touching the water. A clean up crew was still bustling about removing what was left of the Life Foundation rocket, boats speeding around the strait gathering up clumps of metallic wreckage.

It was two days since the explosion, Eddie having returned after a long sleep and shower to mull over it all. He wasn’t mourning, after all what did he care if the parasite that had literally been eating him from the inside out sacrificed himself for him and his planet?

He didn’t...

Ok maybe he did, a lot. He definitely wouldn’t have done the same if the roles had been reversed. He still wasn’t entirely sure why the other had done it, what it was that had changed his mind..

_You did Eddie._

It was almost uncomfortably intimate to mull over the other’s words, even if it did make his heart flutter, but then that could just be his body healing from having an alien snack on his internal organs, like some kind of parasitic puppy that chewed everything.

Eddie puffed out a laugh at the memory, finding them oddly fond considering who he was thinking about.

His mobile buzzed from his pocket and he spared it a quick glance. As he suspected it was just Jack again. Thanks to Venom he had his job back after the whole shit show, but somehow it felt pretty bittersweet, especially considering Jack was going to take a percentage of the damage costs Venom caused breaking into his office from his pay check. At least he wasn’t pressing b&e charges though.

The brunette kicked lightly at the water, noting the oil that hadn’t burnt away floating on top of the water. It almost looked like the sludge his friend had consisted of, but without the little silver veins. He’d been kind of cute, back when he was a little pile of black goo in the hospital. He’d never really seen him like that before, so small and helpless. 

God, he really did miss him, despite his habit of biting off people’s heads, and wriggling around in his ass because he thought it was funny. The little shit.

He laughed at his own bad joke and stuck his finger in the oil to inspected it in the light. Unexpected it clung to him rather than dripping, and as he looked closely he noted the presence of little shimmering lines like tiny glimmering snail trails.

Curious he stuck his whole hand in this time and watched closely as he pulled it out. Parts of the oil separated and dripped from his fingers while the darker parts glued to him and clumped together like ferrofluid.

Eddie almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a familiar tingling, almost swearing he saw it quiver.

“ _V?_ ” His whisper was met with no reply, the substance sitting on his skin innocently.

Not willing to let it slide he searched around through the garbage around the shoreline for something he could use as a bucket, finding an empty squished coffee cup and straightening it out as best he could before wading knee deep in polluted water. He did his best to scoop out the floating blackness and stuck his finger in. Nothing happened, so he emptied it out and tried again. This time he felt something, and realising it might be toxic waste he found another container, this one full of cracks and holes. He pulled off his shirt despite the freezing water and used it as a filter, pouring the sludge through to try separating the oil from the tingly substance.

He left it to filter and went back into the bay, scooping what he hoped was left of Venom and pouring it in. Slowly a little bundle of goop formed, but he couldn’t get it to move.

Becoming disheartened he pulled out the chocolate bar in his pocket and took a bite, considering it a moment before he snapped of a chunk.

He dropped it into the sludge and watched as it slowly sunk with bated breath, waiting expectantly for a tiny head to poke out or two big white eyes to look up at him.

The goop shivered and the little silver veins gained more prominence, a blinding smile finding its way onto Eddie’s now blue lips.

Ignoring the looks of passers he dove back in and gathered up all the bits of V he could, using what was left of the chocolate bar to lure them closer.

Periodically he’d stick his hand into the parts he’d gathered and it would absorb into his skin, warming his insides as the sun set and the temperature dropped even further.

It wasn’t till late in the night Eddie was so tired he couldn’t swim out any further and keep going through oil, hoping he had enough of Venom for the other to heal. In the meantime he needed to eat before the other ate him from the inside out, mounting his bike with a loopy grin and driving home. He almost didn’t feel the cold as he stumbled into his apartment and towards the freezer, shovelling tater tots down his throat.

Three bags of tots, a tub of ice-cream, two ordered pizzas, a frozen steak and a jumbo bar of chocolate later he could feel V humming happily in his veins like a purring cat, especially when he jumped into a warm shower and scrubbed himself clean. At this point he was probably radioactive but he honestly couldn’t care less. He almost fell asleep standing in the bath but managed to tumble into bed, warm, clean, and content.

A weak and tired voice buzzed inside his head, the brunette smiling against his pillow.

“ _Eddiiiiieee_?”

“I’m here love.” He assured, falling asleep to his parasite purring beside his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked!


End file.
